


Firmly Grasp It… in Your Hand

by DivineIntermission, SweetGirthXL



Series: Firmly Grasp It [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Spatular Play, Splooge, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Transgender Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineIntermission/pseuds/DivineIntermission, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGirthXL/pseuds/SweetGirthXL
Summary: Sploogebub can't take it anymore. He must confess his love to Fwidquard. Will he find true love inside the dark soul that is Fwidquard Testicles? Read at your discretion.





	Firmly Grasp It… in Your Hand

Sploogebub Scuarpunts x Fwidquard Testicles

 

AN: Liissen you AIR BREATHERZZ, dis iz a fentacee oV Sploogebub und Flwidquard, ief u dunt lik it, fuk of!

Munday 12:30pee em @ Krusty Kunts

Eye saw Fwidquard giving chainge 2 a cumstomer, and EYe thot hiz 6 SEX-E testicles wur so moist and slimee. My thingy in my scuarpunts began 2 extend, since Eye am uh splooge, I dont get hard, but it getzzz soooo long. I fentacized bout Flwidquards dik in my holezz. 

Mr. You-Gene Krustywhore, saw mee standin round. “SPLOOGEBUB, GIT 2 WURK U FAGUT,” he yelld.  
“I I, Misser Krustywhore,” I said sadlyy becuz Fwidquard wudnt be in frunt of mee. 

My queer friend, Patty Square, (uzed 2 b Patrick STR, but is tranz now), came in2 duh kitchen as I was finking bout Flwidquard.  
“Hi, Sploogebub, she said in a manly voice. (She culdnt afford voice training).  
“What is it Patr-, EYE meaan Patty?” I almost said her actual name. Patty didnt hear mee say her man name. THANK NEPTOON  
“How izz them krabby flabs?” “she” said.  
“Prity krabby, like your boob job.” I teazd. “I’m kidding Patty! I luv u!”  
“YOU NO HOW I FEELZ BOUT U TALKN BOUT ME BOOBZ!”

 

I culdnt stop finking about Fwidquard. His shinny bald head showed my reflecshion. I wanted to suck on it so hard becuase thatz his tickle spot. Fuck me with yyour 6 testicles Fwidquard, I thought in my head. 

“Sploogebub, those flabbies aint gunnna cook themselvs!” It was Fwidquard… I splooged in my scuarpunts as he yelled at me. I want him to bdsm and S&M unto me. His big nose was reccently shaved. I love a smooth testicle man. 

“Yes ma’am, I mean sir, I mean boss, I mean Poobah-”  
“GO!” He yelled.

I couldnt help but obey my future master. The grease from the krabby flabs dripped on me and I screamed. Fwidquard came in, and saw me oily on the floor, my scuarpunts cumed off and my holez were eggspozed. The look on Testicle’s face, his eyez churned on my smallest, tightest hole, my ass. His testicles started gettin inflammed. 

I got up, and went for it, I kissed his penis nose then his wide blue-green lips. And then it happened.  
AN: NO HE DIDNT FORGET THE SECRET SAUSCE!” 

We did it. On the wuuden kichen flor. RoughSEX! He spanked me with the hot spatchuler!  
“OH Yeah!” I knew this was wrong, but itz wat I wunted soo baad! 

Mr. Krustywhore barged in from his office. “MOTHER OF PEARL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??

There was silencee…

Mr Krustywhore skwinted hiz eyes, “get back to work Mister. Fwidquard. 

AN: I hopped that u leikd my storii. Give ME YOR great revows and comnts. Thanks to Miss . . . for editing this 4 me. Without u, i would be a cunt whore :*


End file.
